


[Suaressi][translation]你想来一口吗？

by chashaoyulu



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, authorized, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 21:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16462649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chashaoyulu/pseuds/chashaoyulu
Summary: it's the new ID for→lucialov





	[Suaressi][translation]你想来一口吗？

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Do You Want a Sip?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3538880) by [hpdm4ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpdm4ever/pseuds/hpdm4ever), [MessiFangirl (hpdm4ever)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpdm4ever/pseuds/MessiFangirl). 



> it's the new ID for→lucialov

【授权翻译】Do You Want A Sip（苏梅/NC-17）

 

ChapterⅠ Sharing Mate

Luis跌坐在长凳上，来一场很棒的训练实在是件令人满足的事。他一边把手伸到头发中，手指在发丝间穿过，一边叹息。满足，但是筋疲力尽。唯一让他免于睡着的东西就是他可口的马黛茶。他啜饮着，心满意足地合上眼睛。

马黛茶让他想起他的从前，他的家以及更简单的生活。

有那么几秒钟，他就只是喝茶，而忽略发生在自己周围的一片混乱，放任自己的精神四处游荡。喋喋不休的说话声和着Dani的手机发出的巨响，一如既往地围绕着他，而Ney正穿着他所见过的最丑的裤子在旁边热舞。Luis选择把全部这些都无视掉。他并没有喝很久，有人在他左边坐了下来。

Leo。

阿根廷人的肩膀轻轻地擦过Luis的以表示问候，两人的大腿友善地靠在一起。Leo刚刚洗完澡，只围了一条盖到膝盖的毛巾。 显然，他也很疲惫。他把头抵在身后的柜子上，慢慢闭上眼睛，就好像连换上衣服然后回家所需花掉的力气对他来说都太多了些。

Luis的眼睛略带羡慕地注视着Leo平坦的腹部和胸部的肌肉，在乳头上徘徊了一会儿，然后沿着脖子的曲线缓缓向上。他握着茶杯的手指感到一阵抽痛，还没来得及思考便脱口而出:“你想尝一口吗？”

每一次他们一起坐在更衣室里的时候，Luis从未和Leo或其他任何人提议过分享他的马黛茶。虽然他知道其他人对于分享这些东西是很随意的，但这实在不是他的习惯。这倒也没什么对错之分，但他知道Leo非常喜爱马黛茶。而他喜欢Leo…非常非常喜欢。Leo，地位在万人之上的Leo，曾让他感受到欢迎和包容。

而现在…Leo看起来正如Luis所认为的一样疲惫。

所以Luis提出了邀请。可能不那么恰当，但他还是这样做了。

Leo睁开眼睛，微微转过头迎上Luis的目光。在点头之前Leo踌躇了片刻。之后他脸上现出了一丝微笑，嘴唇微微撅起。但他身体的其他部位却都没有动，仍旧靠着身后的柜子。他没有从Luis那儿接过茶杯，只是凝视着他的眼睛。

Luis感觉那凝视的重量让他动弹不得。每当Leo的目光转向他时总会有这样的感觉。那双眼睛里有什么不可名状的，心照不宣的东西。Luis感觉有些迟缓，仿佛所有东西的运动都变得缓慢了。但他慢慢地，慢慢地抬起了左手。当他把茶杯举到Leo面前时，Leo的眼神一直聚焦在他的眼睛上。

Leo依旧没有接过杯子。

相反，小个子微微张开了嘴。

Luis把杯子拿得更近了一些，努力不让自己的手颤抖。在Leo闭上嘴含住金属吸管前——Leo的嘴唇含住的地方正是他之前所含的位置，他从Leo珍珠般的牙齿间看到了他的舌头。Luis拿着杯子的手握的更紧了些。他的呼吸几乎停止了，仿佛周围的一切都飘远了，他的世界慢慢变得窄小到只剩下他们俩。

Leo又一次闭上了眼睛，当他轻轻吸着吸管的时候，黑色的睫毛像小扇子一般贴着他苍白的皮肤。尽管抵着他皮肤的金属柜子一定是冰凉的，但他的面颊却升起两团红晕。正像Luis一样，Leo也忽略了他们周围的其他事物。

在小个子喝茶时，Luis看着他的喉咙缓缓滚动，不禁艰难地吞咽了一下。他感觉一颗星火贯穿了他身体的每一个角落，血液飞快地从他耳朵的血管中奔腾而过。他敏感地意识到他离另一个人有多近。

Leo的大腿依旧紧贴着他的。

并且他与Leo的皮肤只隔着一条毛巾。

Luis的右手无意识地放在了Leo的腿上，手指慢慢地摩擦着绒毛布料。但他真正想做的却是不慌不忙地将他的手掌滑到Leo的毛巾下面，那温暖的皮肤上，然后慢慢地向上移动到Leo的大腿。

Leo仿佛读懂了他的思想一般， 虽然他依旧闭着眼睛喝着茶，却微微分开了双腿。然后他重复了这个动作。毛巾的边缘向上移动了几英寸，更多的露出他的腿。Leo的腿慢慢分得更开，引诱着他，Luis强忍着不爆出粗口，用拇指抚摸着Leo膝盖内侧柔软的皮肤。茶水被Leo喝完时发出的“啧啧”的声把他拉回到了现实中，并且令他意识到他们还在拥挤的更衣室中。他不知道刚才为什么没人打断他们。但他对此非常感激。他移开了手，手指笨拙的紧握在一起，却立即怀念起Leo的皮肤的触感来。

Leo的眼睛最终又睁开来，当他注视着Luis时脸颊上的红晕仍未散去。他松开了在唇瓣间闪烁着金属光泽的吸管，舌尖悄悄探出弄湿了他的唇瓣。“尝起来很棒。”，当luis拿开杯子时他声音有些沙哑地说。

Luis嘴唇发干。他握紧杯子，心跳得飞快。“你……还想再来点儿吗？”，他问道。视线无法从他的队友身上移开。他早些时候因为训练而感到的疲惫全然消失的无影无踪，肾上腺素在他的体内迸射。

他确信Leo知道他真正要问的是什么。

Leo又舔了舔嘴唇。他深邃的眼睛看着Luis，红晕从他的脖颈一直蔓延到胸部。“我想是的。”，他轻声地认真地回答，腿越发用力地抵着Luis的腿。

他的腿现在近乎色情地分开着。

Leo伸出手，手指轻擦过luis紧握的拳头，漫不经心地来到手指之间。Luis战栗了一下。“但是不能在这儿，不是吗？”Leo问道。他若无其事地收回手，眼神转向房间里的其他地方。

Luis默默点了点头。“嗯…好。”，他清了清嗓子回答道。Luis强忍着才没有在Leo的大腿收拢回更正经的位置时呻吟出声。他的手指抽搐着，渴望着触碰。

Leo又转头看向Luis。他专注的注视着他，最终站起身来。他的手勒紧了围在他腰上的毛巾。“我得穿上衣服，”他说道。他打开柜子扯出他的T恤，仿佛谈话已经结束了一般。当Leo看到luis沉下的脸色时，他笑了。

Luis没弄明白他的意思，但是当Leo弯下身甚至碰到他的一缕头发时他都没有动。Leo附身靠近，近到Luis足以闻到他洗澡所用的香皂的味道，嘴唇轻轻擦过Luis的耳朵。

Luis又战栗了一下，但他并不介意。当Leo低声耳语道:“然后或许你可以送我回家？”

Luis咧嘴笑了。

 

 

Chapter Ⅱ Didn't You Offer Me More?

Luis感觉自己就像一只迷路的幼犬，跟在Leo身后穿过门廊。他只是跟着Leo的脚后跟快步走着。当门在他身后关上时，他几乎无法控制自己的手。

他渴望去触摸，去感受，去品尝……

他习惯了去掌控一切，也习惯了在他想要的时候就能得到欲求之物。在利物浦时一直如此。但他已不在利物浦。也不再是那个节奏的掌控者了。这打破了他的平衡。因此他等待着，手指紧张地抽痛，从几英尺远的地方看着Leo摘下了围巾。

Leo用手指勾着脱下来的织物，转回身来看着Luis。小个子男人盯着他，把它抛向了一边，带着点儿挑逗意味地解开夹克的纽扣，露出了他之前从衣柜里拿出的纯白色T恤，黑色的眼睛流露出会意的情绪。

Luis无法移开眼睛。

Leo小心地挂起夹克，用手势示意Luis做同样的事。Luis旋即拉开自己大衣的拉链，并把它挂了起来。他的手指因兴奋而颤抖着。他等待了片刻，等待Leo的暗示，暗示他们可以继续他们在更衣室所开始的事情。

然后Leo脱掉了那件白色T恤，就在客厅里。他咬了咬嘴唇，然后慢慢地张开嘴，略带挑衅地看着他。“你不是要给我更多吗？”

他的声音一如往常一样温和……但充满了欲望。

Luis向Leo走近一步，然后是另一步。他慢慢把他逼向墙边。Leo任由他这样做，眼睛闪闪发亮。Luis操纵着他向后退，直到无路可退。Luis抬起两条手臂，分别支撑在了Leo头两侧的墙上，低头凝视着他的队友。

Luis数不清他曾经有多少次如此靠近Leo。许多次他和Leo在进球后拥抱庆祝时。他们跳到对方身上在愉悦中亲吻，在胜利带来的喜悦中狂欢。

但从未有过有像这样的一次。

只有他们两人。

和着两人间如此紧张的气氛。

Luis低下头，嘴唇擦过Leo的唇瓣，试探着，最终紧紧吻住那他觊觎已久的唇。Leo欣然接受，并且回吻了他。他张开嘴，Luis把他重重地压在墙壁上，舌头探进他口中品尝他的滋味。

Leo尝起来如同马黛茶一般。

神秘，苦涩，而美味。

Luis想要品尝更多。

他把一个膝盖挤进Leo的大腿之间，迫使他分开双腿。Leo热切地服从着，手指勾住Luis牛仔裤上的腰带圈，在亲吻中呻吟出声。

他的阴茎抵着Luis的腿，因欲望而抽痛着。但他不是唯一一个这样的人。。

Luis也一样。

从在更衣室里的那一刻开始他就硬了。

就在Leo闭上眼睛，嘴唇包裹住金属吸管的那一刻。

Luis光是想着这些就不禁战栗。他结束了这个吻，大口地呼吸着新鲜空气。Leo试着把他的身体拉得更近，Luis的身体贴上Leo，两人的腰胯互相摩擦。Leo变硬的乳头抵着Luis的胸部，Luis感觉到自己的也因兴奋而紧绷。

“你想要怎么操我？”Leo问。他炽热的呼吸喷洒在Luis的耳朵上。他抬起一条腿轻搭上Luis的腰，把另一个人拉近。“你可以在这里操我，”他提议道，嘴唇擦过Luis的耳垂。“你足够强壮，”他继续说，闷闷地呼吸着。“你可以就在这儿抵着墙操我。”

而Luis能做到，他确信他能做到。

他能对着墙又快又狠的操他。举着Leo缠着他的腰的腿，把他做到几天无法直着腰走路。在他的大腿上留下指纹状的淤青，在他的脖颈上留下一串咬痕，让更衣室里的每一个人都知道Leo曾经做过些什么。没错，他当然可以做到这些。

但Leo还在继续说着。

“或者也许你想要慢一点儿的，哈？”Leo耳语着，他的话语沉进Luis的脑海里。他有节奏地摩擦着Luis的膝盖。“也许我能坐在你的大腿上，做几个小时的骑乘式，直到我们的身体都又累又疼，直到再射不出东西来。”他一字一句地说，之后又恢复了温和的语调。“你喜欢这样吗？”

Luis的腰猛地撞上Leo。“操你的。”他的心脏怦怦地几乎要从胸口跳出来，而且他确信Leo可以隔着T恤感受到。他喜欢那样，当然会。谁会不想这样和Leo上床？他的手指沿着Leo的身侧向下滑，来到Leo的腰带。Leo的皮肤如丝绸一般光滑。

他不敢相信他真的在这么做。

或者说他不敢相信他们之间的关系变化的如此之快。

从Luis提出分享马黛茶…到现在…不论现在这是什么。

但是Luis不知道这关系到底是什么。

他仍旧感觉到失衡而又混乱，所有的一切都充满了不确定。他不知道Leo为什么想要他，并且开始重新考虑所有事。“不，”他试着聚集起自己的想法，但是当他意识到Leo还在他的身下时，脑子又重新归于混乱。“我的意思是，我不知道。”依旧不是他所想要表达的意思。Luis想要看着他的脸。他 需要 看着他的脸。Luis推了一下墙，把Leo的腿放了下来，后退了一步的距离。他看向小个子，脚步有些不稳。“我不知道我为什么会在这儿。”

Leo苍白的皮肤上染着一层红色，与他的泰然形成了强烈的对比。他靠着墙站着，眯起眼睛，在头顶上拉伸着手臂。他的目光又变得沉重起来，专注地看着Luis。“你之所以在这儿，”他慢慢地说着，“是因为你给了我一个邀请。”

Luis把一只手伸到自己的发丝之间胡乱揉了揉。“没错，但是……”他停了下来，然后做了个深呼吸，让自己跳得飞快的心脏平静下来，然后暂时忽视了自己疼痛阴茎。“为什么是我？”他知道自己的是怎样的人……确信Leo能找到更好的选择。“你能拥有任何人。”

Leo抬起下巴，感觉受到了冒犯。“我不想要他们。”Luis没有回答。他舔了舔嘴唇。“你认为我会接受每一个邀请吗？每一个冲着我眨眼的漂亮脸蛋儿？”他厌恶地摇了摇头，生气的把手臂交叉在胸前。“我知道我想要什么，想要 谁 。我想要的是今天在更衣室里坐在我旁边的那个人，但要是他改变了他的想法，他现在就可以离开。”

Luis的脸一红。“我没有改变想法。”他快速地说。他向着Leo的方向上前一步，手轻轻搭在他的肩膀上。“对不起，”他说道。“我没有，我保证。”他偏过头，轻轻在Leo耳朵下面的皮肤上烙下一个吻。“让我证明给你看。”他如是说着，重新把Leo推向墙壁。

Chapter Ⅲ But What Do You Want?

Chapter Notes(原作者注)  
我正尝试着完成没写完的故事，这是其中之一。我也许应该让第一章成为一个独立的故事，因为我对其他的都不是很满意，而且我发现这一对真的很难写……但我正试图写完它，希望你们能告诉我你们的想法。  
我的意思是，他是Leo，而这是一篇小黄文，我得为了你们写下去才行:)

 

Leo的手伸向Luis的脖颈后，穿过他的头发。“你真是个傻瓜，”小个子男人低声抱怨着，在黑色的发丝间卷曲起手指，用力拉扯。Luis的嘴唇沿着他的脖子游走，他把头偏向一边。“你不需要证明什么。只要……”他叹息着，黑色的睫毛拍打在脸颊上。

“只要怎样……？”Luis问着，手指向下滑到Leo的身体上，滑过丝绸般光滑的皮肤，来到他的臀部。他用拇指摆弄着Leo的腰带，若有所思。他的嘴唇仍在Leo的脖颈上游走，温柔地磨蹭着。

他想要让Leo快乐，不论什么，只要Leo想要。

Leo又用力地拽了拽他的头发，刚刚好足以带来刺痛感的力道。“只要——吻我。”他命令道，猛地将Luis向他拉过去。Leo的嘴唇尝起来依旧如马黛茶一般，Luis急切地伸出舌头探索着。

这个吻凌乱而又湿润，Luis竭力满足着Leo的要求，牙齿和舌头碰撞纠缠。

Leo发出满足地轻哼，Luis却停了下来。他的手掌滑上Leo的面颊。小个子男人把他又拉向自己，他嘴唇在Leo的唇上徘徊着。他的另一只手悄悄滑下去解开了Leo牛仔裤的扣子。“你问我想要什么，”他说着，慢慢拉下Leo的拉链，“那么，你想要什么？”

Leo笑着，抬起手靠着他头顶上的墙。“这还不明显吗？”他看着Luis，在高个子男人的双手伸到他腰侧时没有阻止。“我想要，你操我。”Leo哑着嗓子说，每一个词从他口中说出来都刺拉拉的——与他平时温和的语调大相径庭。他咬着嘴唇，懒懒地伸着懒腰，眼神迎上Luis的眼神。

它使Luis感到浑身一阵战栗。

Luis咆哮着露出牙齿。“好，我肯定能帮到你。”他猛地拉住Leo臀部两侧的布料，一下子把牛仔裤和内裤一起从Leo身上拉下来。他跪了下来，Leo踢掉了他的帆布鞋。然后他伸手把他的衣物脱下来，先是一条腿，然后是另一条。他的手掌滑过Leo的小腿和脚踝，小心地爱抚着他赤裸的肌肤。

Leo低头注视着他，黑色的眼睛眼神锐利，而Luis只是看着他。

Luis还穿戴整齐，还穿着外套，而Leo则如新生一般毫无遮拦。

他的身体放松地靠在墙上，乳白色的皮肤和光滑的肌肉，硬挺的阴茎——等待着，等待着Luis得到他。

Leo的阴茎顶端挂着几滴前液。

而Luis突然觉得他脱掉衣服的速度不够快。

他踢掉鞋子，一把扯下自己的T恤。Leo只是挂着一副假笑看着他。“又狠又快？”Leo低语着闭上了眼睛，放在头顶的手卷曲成拳头。“很好。”

Luis脱下仔裤和内裤，踢到一边，然后走上前重新把Leo压在了墙上。Luis的手顺着Leo的上臂向上滑，抓住他的手腕把它们举过头顶。他并不总是如此粗暴，但是Leo正把暴躁因子从他体内释放出来。“又狠又快，哈？”Luis重复着，胯抵着Leo的摩擦。Leo睁开眼睛作为回应，Luis放开手，让Leo转过身去。

Leo双手撑着墙，分了开腿，对着Luis翘起臀。“没错。”Leo在Luis握住他的臀部揉捏时喘息着。他把头扭到一边，脸贴上了墙壁。

Luis不禁叹息。“操，”他低声咕哝，手掌分开Leo的臀瓣，阴茎在臀肉中间摩擦。他的阴茎已经被前液湿润了，在臀瓣间滑动。Leo紧绷的身体抵住了墙面。

当Luis的阴茎的顶端触碰到Leo的入口时，两个人都不禁呻吟出声。Luis挑逗地轻轻刺入一点，然后退出。“那玩意在哪……我得，”

Leo笑了起来。“在我口袋里。”他说着睁开了眼睛。“但拜托你快一点，”他弓起背，翘起臀重新贴上Luis，极度渴望着触碰。“我不想等太久。”

Luis蹲下来一把抓过Leo的牛仔裤。第一个口袋是空的，但是他在另一个口袋找到了安全套。“你把它带在身上多久了？”在他用牙齿撕开包装的时候手还止不住的颤抖着。他把套子套上阴茎，两根手指向上套好。

Leo在Luis推进一根手指时忍不住呻吟出声。“我放了一些在柜子里，”他的声音因Luis在穴口绕圈的手指而支离破碎。“以备不时之需。”

“操你可真紧。”他的手指探向又紧又热的穴内，感觉被Leo紧紧包裹着。他慢慢的进出，想象着他的阴茎正在这么做着。

当Leo准备好时，Luis加入了第二根手指，叹息着看着手指没进小穴。

Leo轻轻战栗。“嗯……”他在Luis剪开双指时轻哼着。“我说了那是备用的，”他闭上眼睛。“直到一个我觉得能干好这工作的人出现。”他要住了嘴唇，在Luis展开手指时再次叹息出声。

这让Luis感到一阵兴奋。

Leo选择了他。

但是他想知道Leo在说谁——谁 曾经 干好了这工作。

所以Luis推进了第三根手指，把Leo的穴口撑得更开。“我会做好的——让你满意，”他咆哮着，感到一丝嫉妒，还有一丝好胜心，想让Leo忘掉那些人。他开始抽插手指，慢慢加快速度。看着Leo弓起了背，大腿分的更开了，试图让他的手指进的更深，他露出一丝笑意。

“够了！”Leo带着哭腔喘息着，回过头来看向Luis。他在Luis抽出手指时闭了闭眼睛，指尖撩人地撑开穴口。“现在，”他命令着，汗水开始从发际坠落下来。他的眼睛对上Luis的，语调变得温软，“求你。”

Luis喜欢这样的Leo。

喜欢他汗水流淌，凌乱不堪的样子。喜欢他脱光衣服，请求他的样子。

Luis身体前倾贴上Leo的背，在他耳边粗重地呼吸着。“你确定？”他问道，看着Leo再次闭上眼睛。他的手指伸向他的臀瓣，手指在紧致里探索。“我可不是一个小尺寸的男人。”他认真地说，开始在Leo的臀部磨蹭。他的阴茎轻松地在Leo的臀瓣间滑动着。

Leo的眼睛猛地睁开，瞳孔放大。“我知道，”他吼出来，额头抵上墙壁，双手伸向身后搂住Luis的脖子。“我想要。”他突然笑了。“我想要你，在我去找其他人之前，给我。”他的语调与其说是威胁不如说是调笑。

Luis笑着吻上Leo的肩膀。“那好吧，”他低语着，放开Leo搂着他脖子的手。他重新深深地吻上Leo的唇，把他从墙上拉开了一点，用脚把Leo的脚分开些。“我会的。”他允诺道，看着Leo的手如他预期的支撑上墙壁。  
Chapter Ⅳ How Do You Like Me Now?

Chapter Notes  
尽管我有很多故事想要阅读和评论，但还是对于完结一个故事感到十分的兴奋。(我保证我会尽快读并且留下评论！我的收件箱里有好多超棒的更新！)  
没错！这就是Leo和Luis的故事的终章啦！

 

Luis终于进入了Leo时不禁战栗了一下，一点一点地逐渐没进那火热的，如天鹅绒般的紧致小穴，他能听到Leo的喘息，通过他的身体感受到对方吞下他时的颤抖，接受着他进入得越来越深直到最深处。“操，”Luis骂着，这些年以来第一次不得不忍耐着不要现在立刻射出来。

他像是再一次变成了一个少年。

但他早已不再是少年了，而Leo也不是。

这不是Luis的第一次，显然也不是Leo的第一次——他的流汗，喘息的样子，和他适应Luis在他体内的快感时弓起的脊背。“操，”他再一次低声咒骂着，太兴奋以致于无法直视前方。看着Leo肩膀和臀部的曲线感到目眩，因Leo小扇子般拍打在脸颊上的睫毛而眩晕。

Leo呼吸急促，几乎喘不过气来，但他笑了出来。“就是这样，”他低语着，潮红的脸抵在墙上。“我想要你操我。”他的手掌紧握成拳，在听到Luis回以咆哮时笑了。“我从你第一天到这里开始就想要你操我。”

Luis因他的话语而叹息，希望Leo准备好了，因为他无法阻止自己狠狠地干他。他的胯撞上Leo发出响亮的声音，但他除了再撞上去以外无法思考任何事。所以他这样做了，手指在Leo的臀瓣上摩擦。“是吗？”他退出来，喘息着开始有节奏地进入。他顺畅地进入着Leo，好像为此而生一般，他的阴茎在这个完美的屁股里推进。

Leo再次笑了出来，呼吸猛地一滞，Luis的动作开始变得越来越快。他不得不把精力集中于从墙上支撑起自己以免被Luis击垮。“在训练的时候，不论什么时候你触碰我…你总是那么——那么轻柔——，”他气喘吁吁地说，Luis在里面旋转着让他眼冒金星地呻吟起来。“天啊，你的手！你触摸我的力道就像担心我会碎掉一样，”他战栗地说着。他朝肩膀后面看过去，身体随着Luis的抽插而摇晃，眼神放空。

“然后呢？”Luis问。他的动作逐渐慢了下来，直到最后紧紧贴着Leo的身体。他不理会Leo不安地扭动身体极度地渴求摩擦，手掌滑到他的胸口。“那又怎样？”Luis深深吸了口气，阴茎悸动着。他爱抚着Leo的臀瓣，他揉捏着Leo的大腿根部，然后向上滑握住Leo的一瓣圆润丰满的臀瓣。

他们都大汗淋漓，胸膛以一致地频率起伏着。Luis无法停下触碰Leo，无法停止他的手在这完美的躯体上劫掠。

他近乎哼鸣地问。“所以我那样做了又怎样？”

Leo尽力转过头，注视着Luis舔了舔嘴唇。他的眼睛比Luis任何时候看到的都要黑暗。“我喜欢——喜欢你的手摸我的身体。我比我本应该的要更喜欢……但是后来，当我看到你有多强壮，你能多么轻易地举起我……天啊我想要你像这样摸我。我想让你失控。”Luis猛地把他粗暴地推在墙上，他呻吟出声。“没错，就像这样。”

Luis把他的脸埋进Leo的颈窝。“是吗？”他咆哮着在唇下的柔软的皮肤上留下一个紫色的淤青。他深呼吸着，品尝着舌尖上Leo的汗水，他感觉到Leo紧紧地包围着他，他努力地控制着自己。“那么你现在想要我怎么做？”他有着一股强烈的要下去的冲动，留下一个真正的印记——一个可以警告别人远离的印记。

但他没有。

他没敢这样做。

“如果你他妈的 动 起来，我会更喜欢你，”Leo说着，一只手拍在Luis的臀上。“停下你那该死的挑逗，给我！”

Leo的手发出的声音比拍打本身更令他惊讶，Luis一下子攫住Leo的手腕，把它们举起按在他们头顶的墙壁上。“谁会想到呢，”Luis低语着，Leo在他的束缚下扭动着而他却抓得更紧。“小Leo是这样一个渴望被干的婊子。”

只说出这话语都让他觉得肮脏，感觉到脸颊在燃烧，但看起来这恰恰正是Leo想要听到的，如果他的呻吟是由何而起的话。所以Luis放开了Leo的手腕，他踢开Leo的脚，让它们离开墙一段距离，这样他就可以让Leo弯下腰。

Leo不住地颤抖，支撑着自己。“是，是的，”他呻吟着。“Luis!”

Luis开始挺动他的胯，深深地进入Leo以致于他担心会弄伤他。但Leo只是喘着气呻吟着，在Luis一次次插入时颤抖。“你喜欢这样，是吗？”Luis咕哝着加快了速度。“我很惊讶你会在更衣室里阻止我，我应该在那儿就上了你，”他更大胆地说着，一次又一次地冲撞着Leo，感觉在那炙热的紧致里迷失了自我，感觉Leo的身体一次次欢迎着他。

Leo笑得有些刺耳，手指在墙上胡乱抓着。“干，没错，”他急促地呼吸着，身体抵在墙上。“也许下一次你可以这么做！”

Luis的手指穿过Leo的头发，猛地拽起来。“如果我选了甜蜜和缓的做法，你会怎么做，哈？”他舔过Leo的颈侧，然后在苍白的皮肤上留下又一个淤青。他的胯没有停下动作，Leo艰难地吞咽了一下，弓起背。

“我——我会——”Leo说着，声音破碎。“让你这么干。”Luis撞击着他敏感的一点，他紧闭上眼睛，嘴张开着。“因为你触摸我的方式——啊，Fuck，”他呜咽着伸手搂住身后Luis的脖子，他的手在Luis满是汗水的皮肤上上下游移着。“我不喜欢慢慢来，但是为了 你 我可以……啊！”

Luis的另一只手滑向Leo平坦的小腹，抓住了他的阴茎。它在他手里又烫又沉，不断地吐出前液，Luis开始上下撸动。“而这就是我想要的，”他爱抚着Leo因他的呻吟而窃喜。“下一次。”

Leo在他的掌握中挣扎着，向后倾陷入Luis的猛干之中，而向前移阴茎被手掌包裹住，两者的快感让他受不住地啜泣。“Luis！”他呻吟出声。

“我会那样干你的。”Luis许诺道。他能感觉到Leo紧紧地包围着他，感觉到他的手指在他背后抓着。Luis的唇再次找上Leo的脖颈。“我将会那样干你，”他重复着，嘴唇热切地吻过Leo的皮肤。

他知道Leo快到了——他也是——在一次凶猛地推进之后，他忘却了一切并用力地咬了下去。

Leo在他怀里扭动着，释放在了他手里，在他们面前的墙上留下条纹的痕迹。Luis无法忍受Leo紧紧地吸附，也射了出来。他猛地顶动胯部，填满Leo，直到筋疲力尽。“操，”他低语道。“操。”他的手在Leo身体两侧上下游走，温和地安抚他，搂着他的身体度过余悸。

最终两人都跌坐在地上，筋疲力竭。

Leo叹息着，把Luis推向背后，然后扭过头头轻轻靠在他胸前休息。“操你的，这太棒了。”他低语着，Luis一只手臂搂过了他的肩膀。“对不起我打了你的屁股。”他的声音带着一丝消遣的意味。

他们两人都挂着晶莹的汗珠，身上凌乱不堪，胸膛在他们恢复呼吸时起伏着。

Luis看不到他的脸，但他无法想象Leo真的对此感到抱歉。虽然这并没什么，不是那种掴击伤，但他还是很想知道那儿是不是真的有一个粉红的掌印。

所以Luis哼哼着接受了，仰着头盯着Leo家的天花板。“嗯好吧，我也咬了你，所以我们扯平了。”他只是有点抱歉，知道他们的队友会看到那个痕迹，因此带来麻烦。他对他说过的话感到更加抱歉。“呃嗯，我不是真的觉得你是婊子。”他这么说着，在想起他把Leo推到墙上的动作时感到十分困窘。他的手掌滑向Leo的臀部，指尖带着歉意在柔软的皮肤上游走。

Leo轻叹一声，咕哝了一些关于Luis的手的话，转过头去嗅着Luis的喉咙，在喉结上落下一个吻。“如果你想留下的话，”他的一只手伸向Luis胸前弹了弹他的乳头，“我在想着泡一些马黛茶。”Luis不敢相信地抬起头对上Leo注视着他的眼神，Leo笑了。“我告诉过你，我想再来一点儿。”他笑着耳语道。

他的眼睛再次变得黑暗，他倾身来到Luis耳边。“你想要来一口吗？”

 

-END-


End file.
